villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tina Greer
Tina Greer is a one-shot villainess appearing on the WB/CW television series Smallville, serving as the main antagonist of two episodes. She is played by Lizzy Caplan, as well as various other actors when she shifts into the form of another person. Biography Tina was born was a soft bone disease, and was prescribed many drugs to treat her condition. She got better due to being exposed to Kryptonite radiation sometime after the 1989 meteor shower; as a result, she gained the ability to change her physical form and appearance, posing as anyone of her choosing, as well as superhuman strength. In the Season 1 episode "X-Ray," Tina poses as Lex Luthor and goes to the Smallville Bank, where she attempts to clear out Lex's account, only for a bank teller to notice that her signature doesn't match Lex's; this forces Tina to draw a gun and demand that the teller fill her bag with the money. She then flees and runs into Clark Kent, whom she knocks through an eye doctor's window. Clark experiences his first flash of X-ray vision, which allows him to see that Tina has an unusual bone structure. At home, Tina is confronted by her mother, Rose, about the stolen money, and she defensively insists to her mother that they can have a perfect life, like Lana Lang's, with whom she is obsessed. Tina and Rose then struggle over the bag of money, and Rose ends up falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. Tina starts to call the police, but hangs up. Tina then plots to kill Lana and take her place, believing she has the perfect life. She finds Lana at the cemetery and seals her inside a coffin in a mausoleum. Clark arrives and battles Tina, eventually stopping her. Tina is sent to a mental hospital. In the Season 2 episode "Visage," Tina returns to Smallville, posing as Whitney Fordman, Lana's ex-boyfriend who left to join the Marines. To throw off suspicion, she feigns having amnesia, but soon Clark realizes that "Whitney" is actually Tina by using X-ray vision to see her Kryptonite-irradiated skeleton. Aware that Clark is onto her, Tina attains Lana's Kryptonite necklace and, while in the form of Clark's father Jonathan, gets the drop on Clark. She knocks a weakened Clark down into the storm cellar, where she tells him that she realized that she's actually in love with Lana and has also figured out who Lana wants to be with; to that end, she assumes Clark's form. Tina leaves Clark behind in the cellar to die; fortunately for Clark, his spaceship activates and neutralizes Lana's necklace, saving him. Tina then heads to the Talon, where she finds Lana, professes her love for her, and kisses her. Clark then arrives and convinces Lana that he's the genuine article, causing Lana to resist Tina, who angrily shoves Lana to the floor and turn on Clark, leading to their final confrontation. The fight ends up in the back alley of the Talon, where Tina knocks Clark into another building, only for Clark to hold his own against her. In a fit of rage, Tina lifts up some debris and charges at Clark, only to end up impaled on a pipe. As she dies, Tina returns to her original form and asks Clark to take care of Lana. Gallery TinagdfafgaetEW.jpg|Tina revealing her true self to her captive, Mrs. Foreman (Whitney's mom) TinaGreer_Xray_3.jpg|Tina being confronted by her mother after she's discovered to have robbed a bank 2985550681_1_3_N81IApUD.jpg|Tina suspicious that Clark watches her at school Tinaevilsmile.jpg|Tina's evil smile post-transformation Tina-Greer-smallville-381880_550_310.jpg|Tina attending high school with her childhood friend, Lana 3306131_640px.jpg|Tina skeleton while disguised as Lex Luthor via Clark Kent's X-ray vision 0330cc8b5a0354a42c9525c55d7bccb85afd06d9e85d5ba2a19902be860c1e1d.jpg|Tina's skeleton unlocking her antique shop via Clark Kent's X-ray vision Visage_419.jpg|Tina's skeleton while disguised as Whitney Foreman via Clark Kent's X-ray vision smallville104.11.jpg|Tina disguised as Whitney Foreman Visage3.jpg|Tina disguised as "Whitney Foreman" reuniting with Lana Smallville211_152.jpg|Tina's rage and jealousy towards Clark and Lana's friendship while disguised as Whitney Foreman smallville211.11.jpg|Tina attempting to seduce Lana while disguised as Chloe Sullivan TinaGreer_Xray_6.jpg|Tina's reflection in the broken mirror after accidentally killing her mother Smallville 02.11.A - Dead Tina.jpg|Tina's death Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Insecure Category:Vandals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Malefactors Category:Murderer Category:Mutated Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Supervillains Category:Teenagers Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Betrayed Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forgers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Articles under construction Category:Image Needed Category:Vengeful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Failure-Intolerant